Inquisitor
by Mainstay
Summary: A short oneshot, focusing on a developing OC of mine - Corvant Isidorum, tealblooded troll. Also contains some Carapacian worldbuilding. Please review thoughtfully. (RATING: T - Contains little coarse language and no adult themes.)


The dinner was held at 153 Seventieth Street and Bishop Avenue, which was located in the Political District of Derse. It was being held to celebrate the reappointment of an important Dersite dignitary to the position of Vice Defense Minister. Over two hundred guests had arrived by eight PM, and the reception had only just begun. Nearly all of those guests were Dersite Carapacians. Two of them, however, were not.

Corvant Isidorum, teal-blooded Alternian troll, presented his invitation to a surprised Dersite guard. The guard looked it over and returned it to the troll, opening the door to admit him. Corvant walked inside and immediately took out his phone. He dialed a number from his contacts.

"Corv?"

"Rez."

"You're inside?" Terezi Pyrope asked.

"Yeah. Just arrived. I'm going to look for the client. Keep me posted on the target's position," Corvant replied. "Messages only," he added quickly.

"You got it, Corv." On her end of the line, Terezi hung up.

Corvant scanned the balconies briefly and located his client. He walked upstairs and approached him. The client was engaged in conversation with two other Dersites. Politicians, Corvant thought. At least my client has the right idea. The troll was now about a meter in front of his client's group when he noticed his approach.

"Mr. Isidorum! So glad you could make it," said Corvant's client - the former Draconian Dignitary. "Excuse me, you all, but this is a good friend of mine," he continued, addressing the others around him. "I need to speak to him alone. I will be back shortly." The former Draconian Dignitary, now Vice Minister Draco Valoros, put a hand on Corvant's shoulder and escorted him to an empty room.

Once the two were alone, Valoros retrieved two chairs and they both sat down. "Nice weather tonight, isn't it?" the latter asked, looking out a window.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Corvant replied.

"I assume you know who your target is?"

Royal Advisor Mikel Phyliss. Unlawfully confirmed to be guilty of embezzling over 500,000 credits. Political crimes are...frowned upon on Derse. But despite the planet's reputation, the legal system still depends on...legality. Which is why more unorthodox methods are chosen by those who want justice.

"Yes."

"How are you going to take him out?"

"My moi - partner and I have a plan."

Valoros smiled slightly. "Ah, young love..."

"Oh, you shut up." They both got up to leave. As Corvant held open the door for the minister to pass, the latter whispered "Good luck."

They returned to the party, Corvant looking for the advisor, when his phone vibrated. He opened an unread message from Terezi.

"T4RG3T ON MOV3, M1GHT B3 L34V1NG. TRY A D1STR4CT1ON."

Shit. Why was he leaving so soon? Corvant needed to improvise quickly. He had an idea, just as he spotted Advisor Phyliss heading downstairs from the balcony. He walked quickly towards him.

"Excuse me...Mr. Advisor?" Corvant tapped the Dersite on the shoulder.

The advisor turned around. "Yes, I'm sorry, now is not the best time for conversation. I'm not feeling well...if this is important, just write me. I really need to..."

"Sir, I have a message from an Agent for you." That got his attention.

"What? Which one?"

"I was told it is from CINC-SPADES," replied Corvant, lying easily about Jack Noir.

The Carapacian's face turned lighter. "We need to discuss this privately."

"There's an empty room upstairs. Follow me." Corvant led Phyliss into the room where had talked with Valoros. Phyliss sat down, conveniently facing away from the door...and the light switch.

The lights in the room went off. Phyliss stood and looked around. "What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?"

"You could say that," said Corvant from directly behind Phyliss, and sunk his fangs into the Dersite's neck. Phyliss gasped and fell to the floor, Corvant feeding on his blood. After the rainbow drinker had taken his fill, Corvant sealed the neck wound. The he twisted the advisor's head, snapping his neck. He died immediately. Corvant pulled out a small tarp from his bag, lifted the body onto it, and went to work draining the blood from the neck. He drew about a quart, enough to fill three bottles, which went into his bag. He wrapped the body up in the tarp and pulled out a disc. He placed the disc on the floor, and it expanded into a transportalizer. He sent off the body to a predetermined location: the Skaian Sea.

Corvant put away his gear, and walked out of the room, making a beeline for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" the guard asked.

"Yes, regretfully. I received some information that I have to act upon now," Corvant told him. Actually, If you could tell the host about why I had to go, I would really appreciate it."

"Of course," the guard said. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's not important," Corvant Isidorum - assassin, vigilante, rainbow drinker, Derse dreamer - replied, and walked away.

Corvant walked down the street until he reached an alley, and went inside. He set his bag down and began to look for the transportalizer, when there was a flash and he felt a sudden presence behind him. He turned around to see Terezi and his friend Torlux Cassin.

"MOTHERFU - don't DO that!" he half-yelled at Sollux's moirail. Torlux laughed.

"Chill out. How did it go?"

Corvant leaned against a wall. "How do you think? It was a basic job, except he tried to leave early. Worked around it though," he replied.

"You're welcome," Terezi said loudly. Corvant rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"We should get going. It's almost midday on Alternia. As for me, I think I'll stay for a while." He handed Terezi the transportalizer. She set it up, then stepped on it with Torlux.

"See you soon, Corv!" The device flashed and the pair disappeared. Corvant picked up his bag and walked back out of the alley. He made his way to a nearby Portal Station, walking downstairs and into an open booth.

Good evening, the screen read. The time is 20:34. Please select your destination. Corvant selected "South Derse," followed by "40th Street and Knight Avenue Station." His house was on 38th and Knight. He pressed the button, waited, and was transported to a booth at his local station. He exited, walked to street level, and made it to his home; entered; throwing his coat on a hook. He sat down a couch to watch a movie. It's as if nothing ever happened, he thought as the opening credits rolled.

END


End file.
